tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Act of Creation
Log Title: Act of Creation Characters: Dust Devil, Ratchet, Spike Location: Iacon Medical Center - Iacon Date: March 22, 2019 TP: The Fallen TP, Titans Awaken TP Summary: Ratchet and Spike work on their secret project. Category:2019 Category:Logs Category:The Fallen TP Category:Titans Awaken TP ''As logged by Ratchet - Friday, March 22, 2019, 11:45 PM Iacon Medical Center - Iacon :The first floor of the facility is a masterwork of elegant precision of movement; dozens of medical droids carrying tools and materials rushing in between medics and gurneys rapidly, Autobot medics moving from room to room while reading datapads or discussing matters in low, hushed tones, and automated medical equipment moving slowly from floor to floor make the entrance floor of the medical center seem like the production stage of a choreographed waltz. Two elevators on either side of the floor allow access to other areas of the facility, which include patient rooms, testing labs, and rehabilitation facilities. Spike is currently in the Iacon Medical Center - helping construct the very shell of what will be known as Cerebros. And...as much as he didn't want to...the expert had to be called in. As he's with Ratchet, Spike smiles nervously. "Ratchet...I swear...if I had known when I was building this - that it would involve THIS..." He shakes his head. "I would have said 'screw it, just make a battle station') Spike squints, looking at Ratchet "You're not pissed...are you? At having to help out with this?" <> Springer says, "Just a general note, Typhoon is being seconded to the Wreckers for training. At her request." <> Dust Devil says, "Her flight skills definitely qualify her for wrecker status..." <> Spike says, "Sorry, I'm not following - training for what?" <> Warlord says, "Allright, Ty! show them what you're made of!" <> Springer says, "She wants to be trained Wrecker-style." <> Spike says, "Oh...okay." <> Warlord says, "I'd love to see recordings of it. I've heard the legends" <> Dust Devil says, "again...I highly advise utilizin her flight skills. What was that song? She came in like a wreckin ball?" <> CMO Ratchet says, "Just don't break her too badly! Those Weatherbots are tricky to repair!" <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Uh, thanks, Warlord." <> Warlord says, "Good luck an' all that though!" <> Spike says, "Best of luck, Typhoon. I know they're tough, but so are you." One of Ratchet's hands has been replaced with an arc-welder, so ideally, he's not pissed. Luckily, he smiles down at Spike. "Not at all, Spike. I always consider something like this to be an act of creation. Like the Dinobots, or the Weatherbots. Or, I suppose, most like Metroplex himself. A smaller control body ... it's an excellent idea, Spike. Necessity is the mother of invention, indeed," he insists, using the Earth vernacular. <> Dust Devil snickers <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Thanks, Spike. I appreciate th' vota confidence." Spike works on his side of Cerebros, away from Ratchet. He puts on his protective goggles and makes some careful welds. "I know we over engineered it...I mean, 'him' - hopefully." He stops with a weld and looks at Ratchet, still not QUITE getting the whole 'binary bonding' thing. "Well, hopefully this guy will be the only missing piece to get Fort Max activated." <> Springer says, "Of course she is going to get broken.. a little bit at least. If I went easy on her, it wouldn't be fair to the Wreckers." <> Spike says, "That's what repair bays are for." <> Warlord says, "If ya need help training, I have some military experience of course." Ratchet chuckles. "Over-engineered? I cringe sometimes when I look at how we designed the Dinobots. We were so focused on their strength and combat-effectiveness and were so clueless about personality programming. Vector Sigma I am NOT," he laughs. "I hope we struck a better balance with the Weatherbots, but even they required a lot of after-market tweaks months and even years after they came online. For a first try as lead designer... this isn't bad, Spike," Ratchet claims, indicating Cerebros between them. <> Warlord says, "I look at war like a forge. You put the shoddy iron in and eventually you get a blade. Gotta melt it and reshape it first." <> Warlord says, "Glad to see there's some roughnecks out there. Not sure if ya know what I mean though." <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Hopefully there won't be TOO MUCH meltin'!" Spike 's eyes widen in surprise 'isn't bad' is like...AWESOME if it comes from Ratchet. "S'riously?" He clears his throat, "Oh..uh...speaking of personality - I...well, Jumal helped quite a bit." He adds "His 'personality map' is saved on the project workstation." His enthusiasm becomes more muted. "I know he may not be what we're hoping he'll become, after all, I know we can only lay out a roadmap, but their own life will take its own journey..." He adds "But Jumal was adamant about his wanting peace, and NOT wanting to fight." <> Warlord says, "You'll do fine. I have faith in ya" <> Dust Devil says, "Typhoon just wants some hands on experience with Springer." Ratchet nods, continuing to work on his side of the body. "Well, here's hoping Vector Sigma will follow that 'roadmap'. I know with the Aerialbots we just plugged 'em in and hoped for the best." Ratchet switches to a fair impression of Optimus Prime, quoting, "'Let them think for themselves, to grow in knowledge and wisdom, and let them always value freedom and life wherever they find it.'" Ratchet scoffs. "You see how well that turned out, at least in the beginning." Spike rolls his eyes and grins. "Nice Ultra Magnus impersonation," teasing his medical mentor. He brings over a few fuel lines and begins to affix them to Cerebros' legs. He breathes out, "Well, HOPEFULLY Cerebros won't be as cocky as they were." Spike looks around and lowers his voice and says in a conspiratory tone "But seriously, Ratchet...the Decepticons have NOTHING like this...think of it! If this actually works!" Ratchet chuckles, lowering his own voice - you never known when and where Soundwave is listening. "You're right. IF this works, not even Trypticon will be able to threaten us - this could be a real game-changer, Spike, as much as I hate that term." Straightening up, Ratchet says, "That calls for some real celebration. After this, I'm breaking out the high-grade. And I might have something special for you, too, Spike." Spike grins, he's sort of geeking out as well as he welds the casing to what will eventually hold Cerebros' spark. "Deal - although you should know my biology now - please just stick with human-grade alcohol." He adds "I've been to Encore's hangouts enough to know that even your 'low grade' stuff would literally clean out my insides." Dust Devil notes Spike And Ratchet chatting when he comes into the medical bay. He goes straight toward the supply drawers and beging getting stuff out. He treats the place as his own little store. An assortment of wires are grabbed and he goes looking for an available berth to sit at and self repair. Ratchet chuckles again. "Oh, no. I have just the thing. And I know the difference between Ethanol and methanol, so you're safe." He looks up as Dust Devil comes into the lab. "Hey!" he calls out. "I needed that!" He frowns, glancing between Cerebros and Dust Devil. "Do you need repairs again? I can make new fan-blades if you need them." Spike looks up from his work and regards Dust Devil. First rule of medics...help the living. "Heyah - need to be checked out, Dusty?" Dust Devil 'coughs' "Um...I...I'm fine. I just need to fix some relays....and wire housings and some melted wiring, possibly re-solder some connectors....oh where do you keep your capacitors....need some of those....maybe some back ups too..." Spike 's brow furrows "Why do you need capacitors and back-ups if you're just going to fix some relays?" Ratchet shakes his head. "Dust Devil... I'd ask, but then I'd have to report you to Prime." Instead, he moves around Cerebros's body and goes to get Dust Devil everything he needs for self-repair, including some custom parts Ratchet made in advance, knowing Dusty's proclivity for trouble. "Here you go. If anyone asks, you didn't get these from me. Blame Spike," he says dryly, glancing at the Autobot ambassador. Dust Devil grins faintly, "I...kinda sorta touched Primus because Soundwave didn't listen ta Alpha Trion and burnt out some stuff. Been functionin mostly okay but if we run inta the fallen again...it won't be good." Spike shoots Ratchet a look "Yeah-right, you know that there's no way I could check anything out to anyone without your okay in YOUR med center, Ratchet!" He gives Dusty an exasperated look. "PLEASE don't hang out with him, Dusty. They don't call 'em DECEPT-icons for nothing!" Ratchet gasps, "You WHAT?" He shakes his head. "You little idiot. What did you do that for? Primus, I need a drink..." Ratchet looks around before walking over to a cabinet and bending down to retrieve something hidden in the back. Retrieving a glowing pink bottle, he takes off the cap and takes a long drought. He then offers it to Dust Devil. "Want any? This I gotta hear." He pulls up a stool to look over Dust Devil's injuries while demanding a story. Spike gives a knowing smirk to Dusty, "Don't encourage him..." Dust Devil says, "Apparently got images from Primus when I knocked Soundwave out of his connection through Vector Sigma. Trust me I'e been punished enough. Still have a headache which is why I came ta get parts. And ya know that I don't drink that stuff....at least not unless its diluted." Ratchet grimaces, shrugging as he takes another drink - Dusty's share. "Primus, huh? Are you sure it was him? After all I've seen, I kind of doubt he exists. You probably just got a jolt and hallucinated," he grumbles. "Want me to take a look at that?" he asks, indicating one of Dusty's wounds. "I'll keep it between you an' me. Did you report this to Prime? I'm behind my reports," he admits. Spike adds with a slightly more nervous tone. "And you're done with him, right? I mean, you've got the information you wanted from Soundwave, so now that's it, right?" Dust Devil says, "You can look if ya want and yeah i reported it. And I saw the past...and I used the information I learned against the fallen. And it worked. How could that be a hallucination?" Spike nods and holds his hands up. "I wasn't saying anything...was just worried about him. I tend to not trust most of what Deceptions say...or do for that matter."